Je me sens enfin en vie
by Keridwenn
Summary: One shot HP/DM Post Poudlard Harry et Ginny ont décidé de se séparer. Harry retrouve des anciens collègues dont Drago pour une journée commémorative suite à la deuxième guerre.


**Je me sens enfin en vie**

**disclaimer** Tous les persos sont à JKR

** couple** un petit one shot HP/DM

**Rating** un M tout mignon

**Genre** romance

**résumé **Post Poudlard Harry et Ginny ont décidé de se séparer. Harry retrouve des anciens collègues dont Drago pour une journée commémorative suite à la deuxième guerre.

C'est parti, accroché vous à vos chaussettes ça va déménanger...ou pas.

Bonne lecture. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'Harry et Ginny s'étaient séparés après 15 ans de mariage remplis de bonheur. Cependant leur mariage ne leur convenait plus, malgré leurs trois merveilleux enfants.Les divergences de point de vue et leurs manques de points communs ont eu raison de leur amour. Ils restaient malgré tout de très bons amis, ils se voyaient encore régulièrement, Ginny avait même présenté son nouveau compagnon à Harry, un moldu qu'elle avait connu après un voyage à Paris. Bien qu'ils ne s'étaient séparés que depuis quelques mois, Harry n'était pas du tout jaloux ayant eu lui aussi quelques aventures depuis, que soit homme ou femme, car Harry était Bisexuel et très fier de l'être.

C'est ainsi que se retrouvait Harry à 32 ans, célibataire,dans son appartement londonnien, à se demander ce qu'il allait pouvoir bien mettre pour la journée organisée par le ministère pour rendre hommage à toutes les personnes mortes durant la dernière guerre. Cela faisait déjà 15 ans qu'Harry avait battu Voldemord, cela faisait déjà 15 ans que le monde magique vivait sans menace dangereuse au prix de nombreuses vies. La journée se déroulait dans le parc de Poudlard, cette journée se finissait par une soirée organisée dans un manoir situé près de Poudlard. Tous les anciens élèves présents durant la bataille finale furent conviés au château.

Harry était très impatient, il allait pouvoir revoir tous ses amis et surtout Poudlard. Au souvenir des péripéties qu'il connu dans ce lieu, Harry se mit à rire tout seul mais en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas de tenu pour cette journée qui se déroulerai le lendemain, Harry perdit son rire et se retrouva dépité devant tous ses habits étalés sur son lit. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il allait mettre.Il opta pour le plus simple un pantalon noir taillé sur mesure, une chemise en soi verte et une robe noire brodée de vert. Après avoir rangé ou plutôt jetté ses vêtements dans son armoire,il se mis devant son bureau pour finir d'étudier le cas d'un malade. En effet après avoir passé quelques années en tant qu'auror, Harry s'était finalment lancé dans la médecine où il y réussissait très bien.

Le lendemain son réveil sonna à 7h, ayant rendez vous à 8h pour prendre le poudlard express comme au bon vieux temps, Harry se dépêcha de se préparer. A 7h40, Harry arriva sur le quai de la gare, retrouva rapidement son ami de toujours, se jettant dans les bras de Ron reconnaissable entre tous avec sa chevelure rousse.

- Ron! Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir. Ron se mit à rire

- C'est vrai ça fait plaisir de te revoir mais cest pas comme si on ne s'était pas vu la semaine dernière.

Harry se mit à rire aussi de son enthousiasme débordant mais il était tellement heureux de se retrouver là après tout ce temps.

- J'imagine qu'Hermione est restée au château étant donné qu'elle y travaillle.

- Exact elle nous attendra là-bas.

- Alors ça se passe comment au QG des aurors sans moi? Vous devez être débordé.

- Oui mais c'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde non plus.Ah tiens je vois Neville là-bas, on va le rejoindre.

Et sans attendre de réponse d'Harry, Ron emporta son ami avec lui jusqu'au bout de la gare. Arrivé devant Neville il se mirent à parler du nouveau boulot de celui-ci, il était actuellement botaniste dans un magasin de Près-au-lard.

- Au fait Neville qu'est ce que tu fais là? Je pensais que tu nous attendrais là-bas? Demanda Harry.

- Et bien j'attend Luna, elle m'a dit de l'attendre ici...Ah ben la voilà d'ailleur. Neville termina sa phrase en montrant Luna qui arrivait en sautillant.

- Bonjour les garçons...Même après 15 ans elle n'avait toujours pas perdu son air réveur se dit Harry puis voyant l'heure celui s'alarma, le train n'allait pas tarder à partir.

- Bon on va s'activer un peu, le train ne va pas nous attendre. En disant cela, Harry montait déjà dans le train suivit de Ron, Neville et Luna. Ils trouvèrent vite le compartiment où se trouvait déjà le reste de leurs camarades.

Le voyage se passa dans le brouhaha le plus total tout le monde parlant en même temps, tout existés qu'ils étaient de revenir à Poudlard. Arrivés à Près-au-lard, tous les anciens élèves sortirent du train pour prendre les calèches, mais il se faisait déjà tard et Harry se demandait comment allait se dérouler la suite puisqu'ils n'arriveraient que très tard au château.Cette question semblait être dans tous les esprits puisque Neville le demanda peu après être monté dans un calêche.

- Dites vous savez comment ça va se passer parce qu'il fait déjà nuit.Je ne comprend pas pourquoi on nous a fait venir aussi tard. Tout le monde semblait se poser la question mais un petit rire les fit tous se retourner vers Luna. Neville lui demanda si elle savait quelque chose et c'est avec son éternelle air réveur qu'elle répondit :

- Il risque d'y avoir des surprises. Et elle replongea dans la contemplation du paysage.

Arrivés au château toutes les personnes présentes restèrent le contempler, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient revu. Après quelques minutes, ils se firent appeler par Hermione le nouveau professeur de métamorphose.

- Bon si tout lemonde veut bien me suivre, le repas va bientôt être servis dans la grande salle. Après avoir dit cela tout le monde se regarda. Aucun repas n'avait été prévu.

Dans la grande salle, les quatres tables étaient là près à les recevoir, les anciens élèves se placèrent à leur ancienne table, ne se mélangeant pas. La table des professeurs était toujours à la même place mais avec des visages différents. Harry n'en connaissait que quatre, Hermione, professeur de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall qui tronait sur le siège du directeur, Lavande qui était devenu professeur de divination et contre toute attente Drago Malfoy qui était maintenant le professeur de défence contre les force du mal. D'ailleur Ron s'en offusca.

- Mais comment a t-il pu devenir prof et encore prof de DCFM?

- Je n'en sais rien Ron...Il faudrait demander à Hermione, cest son collègue maintenant. Répondit Harry pensif mais aussi très troublé.Il ne souvenait pas que Drago était aussi séduisant mais sourtout aussi expressif en effet celui-ci souriait à tous ses anciens camarades et en particulier à Blaise. Harry le jalousa,lui aussi aurait bien voulu que le blond lui sourit comme il le faisait actuellement.

Le blond se tourna soudainement vers lui, surement avait il senti qu'on le regardait fixement. Son regard croisa celui d'Harry et ne le lacha que lorsque la directrice se mit à parler. Harry se sentait un peu bizarre, Drago avait des yeux vraiment...bleus se dit celui-ci. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait attiré par Drago surtout que celui-ci était marié et s'en vantait énormément dans la presse surtout depuis l'annonce du divorce d'Harry et de Ginny. Mais Harry cessa d'y penser pour écouter le discours de Mc Gonagall.

- Bonjours à tous. C'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve après tout ce temps au sein de Poudlard. Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous voir de nouveau tous réuni malgré le fait que certains d'entres nous nous aient quitté trop brutalement. Mais c'est pour leur rendre hommage que je vous ai tous réuni. Demain commencera la journée de commémoration en l'honneur de toutes ses personnes mortes pour la liberté et la paix.A la fin cette journée vous êtes tous invités dans un manoir qui se situe à quelques heures d'ici pour finir en beauté. Pour ce soir vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous êtes là et bien j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que ce soir vous allez pouvoir retourner dans vos dortoir respectifs pour y passer une nuit. Les mots de passes sont le nom de votre maison. J'espère que vous êtes tous heureux d'être là ce soir, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bon appétit.

A la fin de son discours, tous les anciens élèves applaudir la directrice, ils étaient tous heureux, ils avaient l'occasion de retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Juste après, les tables se remplirent de nourriture et de vins après tout ils étaient tous majeurs et depuis longtemps. Le repas se passait dans la bonne humeur, le vin coulait à flot, ils fêtaient leur retour à Poudlard comme il se devait. Beaucoup de personnes avaient abusés du vin tel que Ron qui ne cessait de vouloir se mettre nu et Harry qui draguait tous ses anciens camarades mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être dans cet état.

A la fin de la soirée après être rentrés avec plus ou moins de mal dans leurs dortoirs, les anciens élèves continuèrent à faire la fête. Et pour profiter un maximum de Poudlard Harry décida d'aller se promener dans les couloirs, ça lui manquait ses petites excursions la nuit. C'est donc un Harry éméché qui se promenait seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard à s'émerveiller de chaque chose.

Au tournant d'un couloir Harry se retrouva face à Drago, celui-ci paraissait sobre et assez mécontent de le trouver au milieu des couloirs.

- Potter.

- Malfoy quel plaisir de te retrouver là. Dis tu as vu la libellule rose qui vient de passer? Répondit Harry en montrant le fantome de Nick quasi sans tête passer. Il avait du mal à tenir debout et n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de prendre Drago comme accoudoir, celui-ci paraissait d'ailleur fort mécontent.

- Oui elle est vraiment belle ta ...libellule. Tu pourrais s'il te plait dégager et rentrer dans ton dortoir maintenant que ta vue ce truc. Répondit Drago en le dégageant de son épaule et le posant sur le mur.

- Héhé. Hey Malfoy tu sais que t'as des yeux très bleus Demanda Harry en se rapprochant plus près pour les voir.

- Moui je sais. Allez Potter rentre dans ton dortoir il est tard. Lui dit Drago en se reculant un peu.

- Naaan veux pas partir, veux rester avec toi. Répondit Harry en s'accrochant au bras de Drago. Il rajouta:

- Pourquoi tu veux pas que je reste avec toi, je suis beau pourtant, hein? Il avait dit ça avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix et Drago se trouva désarmé devant Harry dont les grand yeux verts le regardaient avec envie.

- Tu as trop bu, tu dis n'importe quoi, il faut que tu aille te coucher. Tu me remerciras plus tard. Allez au dodo Potter!

- Ah oui au dodo avec toi. Répondit Harry en s'accrochant encore plus à Drago.

- Bon écoute il y a un canapé dans mes quartiers, tu pourra y dormir.

- Oui oui oui au dodo avec Drago héhéhéhéhé. Ça rime t'as vu. Rajouta Harry mort de rire.Drago esquissa un sourire et le trimbala toujours accroché au bras qu'Harry ne voulait pas lacher, jusqu'à ses appartements.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, d'un coup de baguette, Drago installa le canapé jurant contre les griffondors qui buvaient trop. Harry étaient partis se préparer dans la salle de bain. Il revint tout nu dans le salon en dansant et chantant qu'il allait dormir avec Drago. Drago regarda allussiné Harry se trimoussant nu devant lui. Il n'en revenait pas que le griffondor soit si peu pudique.

- Bon c'est bon on a compris maintenant tu peux dormir. Lui dit Drago en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Mais alors qu'il fermait la porte il entendit le griffondor l'appeller, fatigué de sa journée et irrité du comportement du griffondor il fit marche arrière et se placa devant lui en demandant ce qu'il voulait.

- Veux un bisou. Demanda Harry calé dans les drap avec juste sa tête qui dépassait.

- Ah non ça suffit maintenant. Tu dors un point final.S'énerva le blond en rentournant dans sa chambre en claquant sa porte. Alors qu'il était près à se mettre au lit il entendit un faible murmure qu'il ne l'entendit pas, excédé il retourna voir Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-il fatigué de tout ça

- S'il te plait un bisou Drago. Demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix. Le blond le regarda inexpressif et s'exécuta de mauvaise grace.

Arrivé près d'Harry, celui-ci tout sourire le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa mais pas comme le pensait le blond. En effet Harry venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond sans que celui-ci ne comprenne comment et surtout pourquoi. Après ce baiser Harry le remercia et s'endormi sur le coup. Drago retourna dans sa chambre troublé par le baiser du brun. Cette nuit-là Drago eu du mal à s'endormir. Il ne faisait que penser à ce baiser, fort agréable il ne pouvait pas le nier mais il savait très bien que demain tout serait oublié par le griffondor vu son état et se sentit un petit triste mais aussi soulagé, le brun était vraiment magnifique et Drago ne devait pas céder à la tentation de réhitérer ce baiser. Il avait le devoir de rester fidèle à sa femme et même si aucun amour n'était présent dans son mariage arrangé par son père, il adorait sa petite famille. Et ne comptait pas tout détruire pour une histoire sans lendemain avec Harry. Et c'est avec une dernière pensée du baisé qu'il venait d'échanger avec Harry que Drago s'endormit un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crane horrible, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir bu autant, surtout qu'il se souvenait à peine de sa soirée. Il se souvint avec honte du nombre de personnes qu'il avait dragué surtout qu'il ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à ces personnes-là. Il rigola aussi beaucoup au souvenir de Ron à moitié nu et d'Hermione lui courant après, la chemise dans la main pour le rhabiller. Au bout de quelques minutes il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'entendait pas les autres ronfler. Il se leva en sursaut en se souvenant où il était, les appartements de Drago Malfoy mangemort présumé.

Harry se dépêcha de prendre toutes ses affaires, c'est là qu'il pris conscience de sa nudité. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait pu faire le soir d'avant, il ne s'en souvenait pas et ça l'agaçait beaucoup.Il s'habilla hativement, Drago choisi ce moment pour sortir de sa chambre. Il se retrouva devant un harry torse nu sa chemise dans la main. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Harry décida de le briser.

- ...Salut Malfoy.

- Ah tiens ce matin c'est Malfoy. Répondit sarcastiquement Drago tout en détaillant le brun de la tête au pied. Harry ne comprenant pas ne répondit rien et se rhabilla vite fait.

- Ecoute Malfoy pour hier soir je ne me souviens pas du tout de ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire. Alors excuse moi si je t'ai importuné. Déclara Harry en regardant le blond ranger le canapé. Celui-ci se retourna vers Harry et lui répondit :

- c'est peut être mieux que tu ne t'en souviennes pas Potter. Bon tu peux partir maintenant la journée va commencer.

Harry parti de chez Drago avec une certaine appréhension.Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que le blond lui dise ça. Et décida de trouver Hermione, elle pourrait l'aider pour qu'il retrouve sa mémoire. C'est en courant qu'il arriva dans la grande salle,le silence se fit à son arrivée. Tout le monde était déjà au courant que le brun n'avait pas dormi dans son dortoir et le seul encore absent n'était autre que Drago qui arriva quelques minutes après. Tout le monde faisait des suppositions toutes plus scabreuses les unes que les autres. Dès qu'Harry s'assit, il se fit arcelé de questions par Ron.

- Mais t'étais où Harry? On était inquiet quand on t'as pas vu dans le dortoir. On a demandé à tout le monde s'ils t'avaient pas vu, personne ne savait.La seule personne à qui on a pas demandé c'est Malfoy...Dis moi que tu n'étais pas avec lui. Dans la voix de Ron une grande détresse était perseptible.

- Et bien écoute Ron, en fait si mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, je me suis réveillé dans le canapé de Malfoy et je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai pu me retrouver là. Répondit Harry en se servant à manger.

Toutes les personnes alentour après avoir entendu ça le dire aux autres. Ainsi en 10minutes chronos tout le monde savait qu'Harry avait dormi avec Malfoy. Ron était désespéré, il savait qu'Harry était bisexuel et n'avait pas de problème avec ça mais le fait que son ami choississe Malfoy était difficile à concevoir. Après le petit déjeuner Hermione rejoignit directement ses amis et pris Harry à part tout de suite.

- Harry c'est vrai tu as dormi avec Drago?

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois j'ai juste dormi sur son canapé et d'ailleur je ne sais pas du tout comment j'y suis arrivé. Et toi depuis quand tu l'appelles pas son prénom?

- Oh écoute Harry c'est mon collègue je le cotois tous les jours j'ai eu le temps de le connaître un peu depuis le temps. Et je voulais te dire que ce n'est pas parce que le mariage de Drago est fictif que tu dois venir tout chamboulé, Ok? Elle avait dit ça d'une traitre sans prendre le temps de respirer. Harry était estomaqué.

- Comment ça son mariage est fictif? Il a l'air bien vrai pourtant. Et je ne viens pas tout chamboulé arrête un peu.

- Mais Harry attérit un peu tout le monde sait que son mariage est arrangé voyons. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air ahurit de son ami. Elle rajouta:

- Bon en tout cas maintenant tu le sais. Mais si tu t'intéresses à lui fait attention à toi.

- Mais il m'intéresse pas arrête un peu 'Mione. Harry s'énervait oui d'accord Drago était beau mais il ne voulait pas être avec lui.Enfin...si Malfoy n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, il ne dirait pas nan c'est vrai.

- Allez viens Harry ça va commencé tout le monde est déjà dehors. Hermione le pris par le bras et l'entraina dehors près du lac où la directrice avait aménagé des sièges et une estrade.

Tout avait été parfaitement organisé, la directrice renda hommage aux morts avec beaucoup d'émotion puis aux jeunes combattants présents ayant participés à la guerre. La journée pleine d'émotion se passa tranquillement pour toutes les personnes présentes. Beaucoup étaient en pleurs suite aux hommages. La directrice fut applaudis et remerciée pour tous ces hommages, c'est ainsi que la journée commémorative pris fin.

Harry ne vit pas de la journée Drago, il en fut soulagé malgré un petit pincement au coeur, il aurait voulu reparler de cette soirée encore flou dans son esprit. Mais plus pour longtemps, Hermione avait promis de l'aider à recouvrer la mémoire juste après la cérémonie. Et c'est avec une certaine impatience qu'il la rejoigna près du lac.

- Alors tu es près Harry? Le sort que je vais te jetter est complexe et demande la concentration des deux intéressés, d'accord? Hermione se trouvait assis en tailleur près du lac loin de l'agitation de la cérémonie qui prenait fin.

- Oui c'est bon Hermione je me sens près. Répondit Harry en s'assayant en face de celle-ci.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'étaient que Drago les regardait faire en se disant que finalement il aurait mieux fait d'effacer la mémoire d'Harry parce que maintenant c'était trop tard, Harry allait se souvenir du baisé et Drago ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait aimé ce baisé et Harry était trop beau pour qu'il puisse résister si celui-ci revenait le voir. Il tenait beaucoup à sa femme et son fils mais il aimait les hommes et ni son mariage, ni le fait que son père l'y ai forcé n'y changeront rien.

Hermione se concentra sur Harry et lança le sort en espérant que celui-ci réussisse. Harry ne constata aucun changement et allait le faire remarquer à Hermione lorsqu'une série de visions l'assaillirent retraçant toutes les choses qu'Harry avait fait le soir d'avant. Il se souvint de son escapade dans les couloirs, de sa rencontre avec Drago, de son envie de rester avec lui, de son envie de lui et surtout du baisé volé à Drago et de toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenti. Il n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait embrassé.

Hermione attendant une réaction, fut servie. Le visage d'Harry avait toujours été un livre ouvert et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Il devait apparemment aimer ses souvenir au vue de son visage réjouit.

- Alors tu te souviens de tout maintenant? Tu as fait quoi? Harry répondit assez content:

- Oh rien de très spécial,à part peut être le fait que j'ai embrassé Malfoy...

- Tu as quoi????

- Embrassé Hermione tu sais c'est le truc que tu fais avec Ron des fois.

- Veux tu arrêter oui! Je sais ce que sais mais Harry je te préviens tu vas y laisser des plumes. J'espère pour toi que tu ne voudras pas aller plus loin. Enfin bon tu fais ce que tu veux. Répondit Hermione en se levant et en époussetant sa robe. Elle rajouta:

- Tu viens on nous attend pour partir au manoir. Elle aida Harry à se lever et celui lui demanda à qui appartenait le manoir.

- Tu verras bien quand on n'y sera. Pour l'instant dépêche toi vilain garnement.

- Eh attend moi au moins. Répondit Harry en la rattrapant en courant.

Arrivés au château, un portoloin les attendait pour les amené à destination. Quand ils furent devant le manoir, Harry fut éblouit par tant de beauté. Le manoir n'était pas très grand mais son jardin était immense, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs parsemaient le chemin qui menait à l'entrée du manoir,de magnifiques fontaines se trouvaient deci delà dans le jardin et quelques animaux qu'Harry n'avaient jamais vus se promenaient parmi les anciens élèves. Devant la porte d'entrée Harry fut pris d'un doute à propos du propriétaire de ce manoir, en effet un grand M était gravé dans le bois de la porte. A moment de frappé, il questionna Hermione.

- Dis moi Hermione ce manoir il appartient à... mais Harry fut coupé par le propriétaire.

- À moi Potter. Devant Harry se tenait magestueux Drago Malfoy, sa femme à son bras et son fils à côté de sa femme.Il rajouta:

- Ma tendre moitié et mon fils ne seront pas avec nous ce soir, j'allais justement les accompagner à l'entrée de notre domaine. Mais je vous en pris entrez je ne tarderait pas. Drago avait dit cela d'une manière présomptueuse mettant en avant sa supériorité. Il parti jettant un coup d'oeil à Harry qui le regardait avec envie. Drago déglutit, il ne devait surtout pas succomber au charme du griffondor.

Harry lui était hypnotisé par la beauté de Drago et se trouva un peu gauche face à lui.Il suiva du regard Drago ne pretant aucune attention à la femme accroché au bras de son futur amant, parce que pour lui la chasse au Drago Malfoy était ouverte.Et il espérait bien l'attraper dans ses filets foi de Potter. Hermione dû lui tirer sur le bras pour qu'il rentre enfin. L'intérieur du manoir était aussi beau que l'extérieur voire plus. Il y retrouva ses amis et recommença à leurs parler. La soirée était très festive, tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup.

Harry lui ne faisait que regarder partout pour trouver Drago,celui-ci se trouvait toujours en compagnie des serpentards et ne s'éloignait jamais et Harry se demanda si celui-ci ne se doutait pas de quelque chose au vu de son attitude. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir qu'Harry voulait le coincer dans un coin pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencer? Harry était très exaspéré de ne pouvoir avoir le serpentard pour lui. Et maintenant il devait aller dans la salle de bain pour essuyer l'alcool que Ron, ayant encore trop bu, avait renversé sur lui.Il mit un bon quart d'heure à la trouver et au moment d'y entrer quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Drago en sortir. Dabord surpris, Drago eu très peur de ses réactions mais surtout de celles du brun et pris la sage décision de partir et vite, mais c'était sans compter la détermination d'Harry à l'avoir. Celui-ci plus rapide que Drago lui agrippa le bras bien décidé à lui parler.

- Malfoy, je ne pensait pas que tu ferais une soirée dans ton manoir surtout en invitant tout le monde. Harry relacha son bras en étant sûr d'avoir une conversion avec lui maintenant.

- Eh bien Potter tu m'a mal jugé. Je peux faire des merveilles quand je le veux. Ajouta Drago en bombant le torse

- Ah oui ça c'est vrai tu peux être très...doux quand tu le veux. Rajouta Harry un brin de malice dans les yeux.

- Face au sous entendu, Drago perdit de sa superbe et ne répondit rien, il devait à tout prix quitter le brun maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais la réaction de Drago fut trop lente Harry l'avait déjà plaqué contre le mur et se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Il était tellement près d'Harry qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum, un mélange de lilas et de menthe,un parfum enivrant pour Drago. Au moment où Harry l'avait plaqué contre le mur Drago avait baissé la tête, il ne devait absolument pas le regarder dans les yeux. Malheureusement pour lui quand Harry avait une idée dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas autre part. Harry pris doucement le menton de Drago entre ses doigts et remonta sa tête jusqu'à se retrouver perdu dans le regard de Drago. Celui-ci n'était pas mieux, il se trouvait tellement bien là contre Harry, son regard figé dans celui si vert que s'en était presque indécent, du brun.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se regarder, ils étaient dans leur bulle. Harry savait que maintenant quoi qu'il fasse il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce regard. Il se rapprocha doucement de Drago ayant peur que celui-ci le repousse, mais il n'en fit rien et le blond combla l'espace qui restait entre lui et le brun. Le baisé d'abord doux se fit plus entrepenant. Une miriade d'émotions les traversa, ils se sentaient bien, ils ne voulaient plus que ce baisé s'arrête un jour. Mais ils furent interrompu par un grand cri. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils se retrouvèrent face à la femmede Drago de retour plutôt que prévu. Elle paraissait désemparé mais elle était surtout surprise. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec un homme mais il n'avait encore jamais embrassé comme ça ses amants. Beaucoup trop d'amour émanait d'eux pour qu'elle y reste insensible.

Elle savait maintenant ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Ils s'étaient jurés fidélité comme le voulait leur mariage mais que jusqu'à ce qu'un jour l'un d'eux trouve enfin l'amour car après tout ils avaient eu un héritié comme le voulait Lucius, plus rien ne les obligeait à rester ensemble maintenant, surtout si Drago voulait refaire sa vie avec cet homme. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

- Drago mon chéri je savais qu'un jour cela arriverait. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ça ne sert plus à rien de rester ensemble. On est tous les deux malheureux de cette situation. Comme promis j'irais chercher les papiers du divorce demain et on pourra enfin vivre comme on le souhaite.J'espère qu'Harry Potter te rendra heureux. Elle allait repartir quand Drago se dégagea d'Harry et la rattrapa.

- Mais enfin voyons de quoi tu parles je ne veux pas que l'on divorce. Ce n'était pas important ce qui s'est passé. Drago fut coupé par sa femme en colère.

- Quoi tu veux continuer à vivre avec moi tout en sachant que tu seras malheureux alors que tu peux être avec quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux? Elle faillit le gifler devant sa bétise.

Drago ne sut quoi dire devant cette vérité. Il l'a regarda partir avec tristesse. Qu'allait il faire sans elle? Drago se rendit compte qu'Harry était toujours là lorsque celui-ci se posta à ses côté et lui parla.

- Ecoute Malfoy je suis désolé je ne voulais pas ça. Je n'ai pas réfléchit aux conséquences. Drago se retourna vers lui énervé.

- Et bien t'aurais dû Potter. Sur ces mots Drago partit rejoindre ses amis;

La soirée se termina rapidement après ça. Il était déjà tard. Harry essaya de se retrouver seul avec Drago plusieurs fois mais celui-ci se déroba à chaque fois. Harry ne réussit même pas à lui dire aurevoir. Il retourna donc dans son appartement londien dépité du cours des évènements de la soirée. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça. Il voulais juste être avec Drago, sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Harry s'en voulait beaucoup pour tout ça. Mais il en voulait aussi à Drago de l'avoir rejetter comme ça et sans lui avoir donner de chance.

Le lendemain l'acte de divorce de Drago et de sa femme apparaissait en première page de la gazette des sorciers. Peu de personnes étaient étonnées mais elles voulaient toutes savoir pourquoi se revirement de situation. Ce divorce alimentait beaucoup de ragots mais tout lemonde était loin du compte. Qui aurait pu imaginer que ce divorce s'achevait à cause d'Harry Potter?

Plusieurs jours se passèrent avant qu'Harry ai pris la décision de retrouver Drago.Il fallait qu'il le voit, ainsi il lui expliquerait que lui il croyait en un futur avec Drago à se côté. Il le chercha à Poudlard mais Hermione lui apprit qu'ils avaient dû trouver un remplaçant, Drago ayant prévenu qu'il serait absent quelque temps. Harry alla à son manoir mais n'y trouva personne.Il resta plusieurs heures sur le pas de la porte, sonnant et appellant Drago mais en vain. Quand il rentra dans son appartement,il était exténué de sa journée et désespéré de ne savoir où était passé le blond.Les jours suivants se ressemblèrent, dès qu'il finissait de travailler il retournait chercher Drago dans les endroits où il pensait le trouver.

Au bout d'un mois Harry commençait à désespéré,Drago était introuvable, il se décida à arrêter ses recherches le temps pour lui de se reposer de toutes ces heures de recherche intensive.Il retourna unedernière fois au manoir de Drago avant de tout arrêter. Mais dès qu'il arriva il vit que quelque chose avait changé, les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Pris d'un fol espoir, Harry courra jusqu'à la porte et sonna une fois puis deux et trois. A la troisième un jeune homme vint lui ouvrir, il était assez grand, beau garçon mais paraissait assez jeune, il devait avoir 25ans pas plus et c'est sur cette réflexion que le jeune homme lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

- Bonjour j'aimerai voir Drago Mlafoy S'il vous plait. Le jeune le toisa du regard, il l'avait reconnu comme étant Harry Potter et se demandait pourquoi celui-ci voulait Drago.

- Drago mon amour, viens s'il te plait qelqu'un veut te voir.

A ces mots, le sang d'Harry se glaça. Drago avait trouver quelqu'un le temps de son escapade. Finalement maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face de ce jeune homme, Harry n'avait plus tellement envie de voir Drago. Malheureusement pour lui celui-ci arriva avec un grand sourire mais il ne lui était pas destiné. Drago approcha de son ami et l'embrassa et lui chuchotant des mots d'amour à l'oreille avant de se tourner vers Harry. En le voyant Drago perdit son sourire et lui demanda d'une voix inexpressive ce qu'il voulait.

Harry avait mal. Il prenait conscience que finalement il tenait vraiment à Drago et que celui-ci ne voulait apparemment pas le voir.Drago ne savait pas quoi faire devant Harry il était gêné de le trouver à la porte de sa maison, il ne pensait pas du tout qu'Harry reviendrait le voir après la soirée. Il perçut très nettement la tristesse et le désespoir qui émanait d'Harry. Mais Harry n'était pas le seul à souffrir, Drago souffrait aussi énormément.D'autant plus qu'il se sentait toujours attiré par Harry comme à un aimant.

- Bonjour Malfoy, j'aurais aimé te parler... seul à seul s'il te plait. Lui répondit Harry en regardant le bel appolon accroché à Drago. Drago accepta et emporta Harry avec lui dans le jardin à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Vas y je t'écoute que voulais tu dire? Ils s'étaient arrêtés à côté d'une magnifique fontaine.

- Et bien je voulais te dire que...enfin tu vois après ce qui s'est passé à ta soirée je me sens coupable et je voulais m'excuser pour le mal que je t'ai fais.Drago le regarda d'une manière indéchiffrable.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de t'excuser Potter. Comme tu as pu le constater j'ai réussi à surmonter tout ça. Tu peux partir maintenant si c'est tout ce que tu as dire. Il avait dit ça en croisant les bras et regardant un écureuil passé près d'eux. Harry encore plus triste commença à se tourner vers la sortie mais avant de repartir il ajouta:

- Je voulais juste te dire que pour moi c'était important et que je me suis enfin senti vivre dans tes bras.Il avait dit ça sans regarder Drago et reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé laissant un Drago atterré de sa déclaration, surout qu'Harry venait de dire exactement ce qu'avait ressenti Drago à ce moment-là.

Drago rentra dans son manoir et retrouva son ami sans grand entrain, celui-ci lui demanda ce que lui voulait le brun mais Drago ne lui répondit pas et s'enferma dans son salon afin de réfléchir aux évènements qui venaient de se passer. De son côté Harry se retrouva seul dans son appartement à broyer du noir. Il se décida à partir à saint mangouste, même si ce n'était pas son jour de garde, Harry travailla d'arrache pied pour essayer d'oublier tout ça. Il ne quitta son travail que très tard dans la nuit, il devait être plus de 3 heures du matin lorsqu'Harry rentra enfin dans son appartement.

En rentrant Harry n'alluma pas la lumière et se dirigea directement dans sa cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau.En revenant dans son salon il sursauta de peur, quelqu'un dormait dans son canapé, en se rapprochant il reconnu Drago.Il se demanda d'abord comment celui-ci avait réussi à entrer, et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'il se trouvait là et pas au bras de son homme. Mais Harry s'en fichait un peu tout ce qui comptait c'était que cet homme qui avait réussi à le faire vibrer soit là. Il ne le réveilla pas, mais au moment de poser une couverture sur lui, Drago se réveilla et Harry se trouva une fois de plus perdu dans de magnifique yeux bleus.

- Malfoy...Harry alluma la lumière et vint se mettre à côté de Drago.

- Potter, t'aurais pu te dépêcher je t'ai attendus longtemps. Drago se plaça plus confortablement dans le canapé et regarda Harry et rajouta:

- on ne fait pas attendre un Malfoy tu devrait le savoir. Harry se mit à rire devant l'égo démesuré de Drago.

- Excusez moi votre altesse et pourquoi son altesse a t-elle posé son royal popotin sur mon modeste canapé? Lui répondit Harry amusé en exagérant chacun de ses mots.

- Et bien sache Potter que quand un Mlafoy veux quelque chose il l'a et en ce moment je te veux . Lui dit Drago en le regardant une lueur d'envie dans le regard. Harry déglutit.

Drago se rapprocha d'Harry et l'embrassa plus sauvagement que leur dernier baisé, c'était bon, c'était passionnelle, Harry avait toujours cette odeur de lilas et de menthe, cette odeur rendait fou Drago. Il voulait plus mais apparemment Harry n'était as d'accord en effet celui-ci mis fin au baisé et regarda Drago assez en colère.

- Mais à quoi tu jous là Malfoy? Tu n'as pas par hazard un copain qui t'attend chez toi? Harry s'était reculé et avait croisé les bras en disant cela. Malfoy soupira.

- Non plus personne ne m'attend chez moi Potter. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ce que tu m'a dit et à ce que je voulais.Le choix a été vite fait crois moi. Drago sourit à Harry mais celui-ci ne semblait pas enclin à continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencer.

- Oui bon en tout cas il se fait tard,je suis fatigué alors on en reparlera demain. Harry se leva près à partir mais Drago lui attrapa la main.

- Crois moi je ne pensais pas du tout que tu reviendrais me voir. Mais il faut que tu saches que moi aussi je me suis sentis vraiment à ma place lorsque j'étais dans tes bras. Drago s'était levé et s'était mis en face d'Harry, remarquant pour la première fois qu'Harry était plus grand que lui de quelques sentimètres. Il lui caressa la joue et rajouta:

- Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'arrêter de se tourner autour. Harry aimes-moi. Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure et embrassa le brun. Celui-ci attira Drago dans ses bras et l'emporta dans sa chambre.

- Alors laisses moi t'aimer Drago.

Le brun allongea doucement le blond sur son lit. Il s'allongea près de lui et recommença à l'embrasser. Leur baisé se fit de plus en plus pressant, ils avaient envie de sentir la peau de l'autre. Ils se déshabillèrent avec précipitation et se retrouvèrent vite nu, savourant la vue de ce corps face à eux. Ils se dévorèrent du regard. Ils aimaient ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressant, se délectant de la présence de l'autre. Ils passèrent vite à la vitesse supérieur lorsque leurs sexes se touchèrent vibrant l'un contre l'autre.

Harry embrassa le torse de Drago prenant la verge de celui-ci en main. Drago poussa un petit gémissement qui renda fou Harry. Il voulait encore l'entendre,il commença àfaire des va et viens de plus en plus vite. Drago n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie d'Harry mais celui-ci continua sa torture lorsqu'il prit Drago dans sa bouche directement. Drago n'était plus que gémissement, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. N'en pouvant plus Drago renversa Harry sur le dos. Il se mit sur lui.La lueur de désir dans les yeux de Drago rendit dingue Harry, il voulait Drago plus que tout.

Drago se mit à caresser l'intimiter d'Harry, Harry se tordait de plaisir sous lui et gémit en lui demandant plus. Drago acceda à sa demande en faisant pénétrer un doigt puis un deuxième. Harry ne pouvait plus parler, il voulait que Drago vienne en lui maintenant. Mais sans qu'il le demande Drago était déjà au bord de son intimité paré d'un préservatif qu'Harry ne l'avait même pas vu mettre. Harry souleva ses fesses afin de faciliter l'accès à Drago, Celui-ci pénétra doucement Harry, il s'arrêta quelques instant en voyant une grimace sur le visage d'Harry, mais celle-ci fut éphémère, Harry faisait déjà bouger son bassin pour en avoir plus. Drago commença à bouger dabord lentement plus depuis en plus vite. Harry n'en pouvait plus, à chaque va et viens de Drago celui-ci touchait sa prostate. Le plaisir pris possession des amants avec force. C'est dans un cri rauque qu'Harry se déversa entre eux deux suivi de près par Drago.

Drago essouflé s'allongea près d'Harry, celui-ci le prenant dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front. Drago se releva sur un coude sourit à Harry lui donna un baisé tout doux et se recoucha collé au brun. Les deux amants s'endormir dans cette position sans se soucier de se mettre sous le drap. Et c'est comme ça que les retrouva Ron le lendemain midi.

En entrant dans la chambre Ron poussa un cri de bête sauvage terrifié. Il referma la porte vite fait traumatisé à vie. Ce cri inhumain réveilla en sursaut Harry et Drago. Et à ce moment là qu'Harry se souvint que Ron devait venir aujourd'hui. Il s'habilla vite fait, disant à Drago de l'attendre, et entra dans le salon embarrassé, parce qu'il savait que c'était Ron l'auteur du cri.

- Hey salut Ron...alors ça va? Harry retrouva Ron dans le canapé à regarder dans le vide. Il crut même qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu mais Ron lui répondit d'une voix étrangement basse.

- Harry je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta chambre...Gêné Harry regarda par la fenêtre.

- Hum oui je le sais c'est... enfin c'est Drago. Harry fut coupé par son ami.

- Comment ça c'est Drago? Je sais très bien qui sais je l'ai vu...peut etre un peu trop d'ailleur. Ron se pris la tête dans ses mains.

- Ecoute Ron je suis désolé mais il est arrivé hier soir, et une chose entrainant une autre, enfin voilà. Il est resté dormir. Ron se leva énervé.

- Oui j'avais remarqué, mais Harry enfin c'est un ancien mangemort, comment peux tu faire ça? De toute façon maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il va se casser. Ron se rassit.

- Comment ça il a eu ce qu'il voulait? Le brun s'assit près de son ami de toujours.

- Et bien oui maintenant qu'il a réussit à te mettre dans son lit...Mais Ron fut coupé par Harry énervé.

- Coment peux tu dire ça Ron? Ce n'est ça. Tu n'y es pas du tout. C'est bien plus qu'une histoire de cul.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ce serait plus qu'une histoire de cul? De ce que j'ai vu ça en avait tout l'air. Harry se leva, énervé de plus en plus devant l'air buté de son ami.

- Tu ne comprend rien Ron. Je... j'aime Drago. Ron se retourna tellement vite vers le brun que son cou craqua atrocement.

- T'as dit quoi là?

- Et bien oui Ron je suis amoureux de Drago. Harry croisa les bras. Cependant un bruit derrière lui, le fit se retourner. Son amant se tenait à la porte de la chambre, un air de bonheur sur le visage. Il marcha vers le brun et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu sais Harry j'aurais préféré que tu me le dise d'abord avant de le dire à ton pote. Il l'embrassa encore une fois et rajouta:

- Je t'aime aussi Harry Potter. Puis il se tourna vers Ron.

- Bonjour Weasley. Le roux se leva et le salua d'un signe de tête.

- Euh salut Malfoy. Il semblait gêné de se retourver devant le blond à moitié nu. Harry heureux se tourna vers Ron.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit, c'est plus qu'une histoire de cul... C'est une histoire d'amour. Il rajouta cela en prenant Drago dans ses bras. Ron soupira.

- Ok, je capitule. C'est vrai que ça m'en a tout l'air. Excuse moi d'en avoir douter Harry. Tu as fait ton choix et je le respecte. Harry lacha Drago et prit son ami dans ses bras pour une accolade virile.

- Je te pardonne, t'inquiètes pas. Je comprend ta réaction. Il sourit au roux et retourna près de son amant. Ron sourit devant ce couple de plus étrange. Puis voyant il s'alarma.

- Oh nan je vais me faire tuer par Hermione.Bon les amoureux je vous dis à la prochaine. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer un de ces soirs pour manger à la maison. Le roux salua les deux amants et se dépêcha de repartir chez lui. Harry et Drago se regardèrent et retournèrent dans la chambre du brun une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

Une semaine après paraissaient les premières photos du couple le plus célèbre dans le monde sorcier. Harry et Drago vivaient leur amour, heureux, tant ils se sentaient véritalement en vie que l'un avec l'autre.

FIN

Merci de me dire ce que vous en penser, ce que je dois améliorer, ce que vous avez aimé et ce que vous avez moins apprécié. Merci de m'avoir lu. Bonne journée à tout le monde.


End file.
